1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet recording method, a high resolution image can be recorded using a comparatively simple apparatus, and the ink jet recording methods are rapidly developing in various fields. Among the methods, various studies are performed in order to obtain recorded matter with a higher quality. For example, JP-A-2009-226599 provides an image recording method in which the generation of curls and cockling even in general purpose printing paper can be suppressed, and that includes a pretreatment liquid supplying step of supplying a pretreatment liquid containing a fluorine-based surfactant onto a recording medium, a reaction liquid supplying step of supplying a reaction liquid containing a reactant that comes into contact with an ink composition and generates aggregates on a recording medium to which the pretreatment liquid is supplied, and an ink supplying step that supplies the ink composition containing a colorant, resin fine particles, a water soluble organic solvent, and water onto the recording medium to which the pretreatment liquid is supplied.
However, if the recording method using a reaction liquid (pretreatment liquid) in the related art is used in a low-absorbing recording medium or a non-absorbing recording medium, the reaction liquid hardly penetrates the recording medium, so a bad odor caused by the reaction liquid becomes a problem. In addition, if the reaction liquid is not used, bleeding (there is portion in which ink is blurred near a pattern) easily occurs, and graininess (light and shade occur in development of ink composition inside a pattern so as to be seen as to be granular) is not likely to be suppressed.